BeHiND THe SCeNeS
by Cosplayer At Work
Summary: Fujisaki sees a street girl who sings for money . He seems to be attracted to her enthusiasm . But why is Ryuichi in the picture ? How do you think Fujisaki will react to this kind of situation ? I sense some competition going on ! Fujisaki x OC x Ryuichi
1. Amethyst Eyes

BEHIND THE SCENES 

(( Author's Notes : Hi there ! This is my first fanfic so forgive me if I'm not good . . . Enjoy ! ))

Chapter 1 : Amethyst Eyes

Fujisaki's POV

She was just any ordinary street girl . Living with only herself and a small black bag-pack with a few clothes and wires . Wires you ask ? Well , she sings for money to survive . Often , I see her on my way to the NG building , where my almost look-alike cousin worked together with my band-mates from Bad Luck . I can't quite catch how she did it . All I could see was she opened a small door somewhere at the base of the said lamp post and without hesitation , she starts to connect those red , blue and yellow cords attached to the microphone with no problem at all . After it is set , she would take a deep breath and started singing with all her heart . Her amethyst eyes sparkled and were full of enthusiasm and hope . Her sweet , angelic voice echoed throughout the place . Truly , you can see that she is enjoying what she has been doing for a long time . Her black , ebony hair swayed from side to side and back and forth from her movements . I noticed that she wore that same outfit over and over . It was probably the best she has . She wore an elegant , pearly-white , ankle-lengthed skirt with a slit that reached a few inches above her knees . She also wore a white tank top and over it is a baby blue colored poncho . To be honest , she looked pretty with those on . Poor girl , even if she worked with all she had , she would only get little money . All she gets is only enough for one day's allowance . I'm such a kid . Allowance ? My god , I can't believe I just said that . But then I thought , she did look young . She didn't look like she was at the same age as Shindou-san . She was probably my age or maybe even a few years younger . I don't know , but one thing is for sure . . . the next time I see her . . . I'll make them see what she is made of .

"Fujisaki-san , why are you late for today's rehearsal ? Is something the matter ? You have never EVER been late ." my look-alike cousin asked , seated comfortably in his huge leather chair but with a hint of concern in his eyes .

I didn't know what to answer . He was right , I was never late . I can't just say 'hey , you know what , I found a very pretty girl in the streets singing with all her heart' . That would make him ask more questions that I will most probably hesitate to answer . "I just saw someone sing in the streets" I said as calmly as I can .

"On the streets ? Hmm . . . strange though . . . you never paid much attention to other people . You do but you still come here on time ." my cousin said , a smile forming on his face . "Anyway , you better go now . Bad Luck is waiting ."

I bowed in respect and quickly left the huge , spacious room filled with Nittle Grasper's awards around the walls . I have the feeling that my somewhat mischievous cousin has something up his sleeves . But what ?

I shook my head to forget about the question I just thought of as I closed the maple door behind me . Then after a brief moment of silence , I felt something like cold metal pointed at my head . As I suspected , it was Mister K . "What is it , K-san ?" I asked , with a bit of annoyance in my voice

"Why are you late ?" he asked , the weapon still aimed at my head

"Why do you care ?"

"Because I am Bad Luck's manager ."

"So what if you are ? You don't have to intrude everyone's privacy . One good example is when you played around with Shindou-san's and Eiri-san's relationship ."

I felt him put his weapon back to it's place as he spoke "But I did help them out with my connections , didn't I ?" he bragged

"Whatever . . ." I mumbled as I walked to the room we were assigned in .

It seemed forever until the practice was over . I missed a couple of keys , which was , to me , unforgivable . Hiro and Shindou-san didn't mind it , but I did . It is so unusual of me to be acting like this . What's happening to me ? I never ever missed a key . Why can't I stop thinking about that girl ? Why can't I stop worrying about if she was alright ? Or if she has eaten ? What the hell is going on !

"Fujisaki ! Fujisaki !" a man of about twenty with maroon-colored hair shook me by the shoulder , his guitar still strapped around him .

"Huh ? What ?" I snapped back to the real world .

"Aren't you going home yet ?" Hiro asked , his firm hand letting go of my shoulder .

"Oh , uh yeah . In a while , I will ."

"Do you need a ride home ?"

"No , I'll be fine ." I assured him with a smile

"Okay then . See you tomorrow ." he said , leaving to room .

I gave out a sigh and packed my portable , battery-powered keyboard to it's nifty bag . I wonder if she was still there , might as well check if she is . As I finished packing the adaptor and my personal belongings , I went straight out the door and went to the place I last saw her .

Carrying my portable keyboard , I walked towards that place she always stayed . But who are these men with blue uniform ? Don't tell me . . . the police !

I ran , still my portable keyboard in hand , to where I saw the police were . Breathing heavily , I was about to ask them what was going on but I was interrupted when I saw beating up the poor girl with their clubs . "Hey ! What do you think you are doing !" I shouted pushing the two men away from the girl .

"Stay out of this , boy ! She is stealing electricity ! It's against the law ! She has to pay up ! So move !" They shouted and I stood in front of her , my right arm spread as I carried the keyboard with my left .

"How much . I'll pay for it ." I said , still not moving from my spot .

They gave me a yellow piece paper with the amount they were asking from her . It was the exact amount that I had in my pocket . I hesitated at first but I decided to give them my money anyways . "Here ! Take it and leave ." I said handing them over the money I had for the whole week .

"Thank you . And you girl , we don't want to see you here anymore ! Got that ! Thanks to that boy , you're not going to the cellars !" They warned her and left .

"Idiots . . ." I mumbled , then I heard someone sobbing at my back . I crouched a bit and looked at the girl looking at the ground .

Before I could say a word , she leaped and clutched my shirt and started crying , making me sit flat on the floor and let go of the keyboard .

"Hey , don't cry now . . ." I said , feeling nervous . I didn't know what to do . Should I just sit there ? Should I hug her ? Darn what should I do ! What can I do to make her feel better . . .

"I'm sorry . . . You were dragged in this mess . . . They took my bag . . . and . . . my microphone . . . I don't know what to do anymore . . ." she said softly between sobs . She clutched my shirt tighter and I started to pat her head gently .

"Everything will be okay . Don't worry ." I comforted her . Then it hit me , since my keyboard comes with a microphone . And Shindou-san seldom uses that microphone , might as well let her try it . "Umm . . . miss ? You love to sing , correct ?"

She looked up at me , her once enthusiastic amethyst now looked like were pained . "Yes , I love singing ."

"Then sing . I brought my keyboard and microphone . They are battery powered so we don't need electricity to make it work . So , shall we ?" I said , as I stood and helped her back on her feet

She looked at me now a smile forming on her face . "Thank you . . . you're so kind . . ." she thanked me as I handed her the microphone connected to my keyboard .

She held it and placed it a few centimeter away from her lips . "Do you happen to know the song 'Heaven Knows'?'" she asks

"Yes , in fact I do . Is that what you want to sing ?" I asked her just to make sure . Knowing the lyrics of the song , I started to feel sort of nervous

"I'll be okay but are you fine if I sing ? Is it a nuisance ?"

"No not at all . Please sing , not for me , but for the others ."

We waited until more people were in the vicinity , and she started speaking , her enthusiasm coming back little by little "Hey , everyone ! I'm dedicating this song to all you guys out there looking for the one you love ! I hope you all enjoy this song !" then people started walking towards our direction . She signaled me to start and I did so , later , she followed .

_She's always on my mind . . ._

_From the time I wake up 'till I close my eyes . . ._

_She's everywhere I go . . . she's all I know . . ._

_Though she's so far away . . . _

_It's just keeps getting stronger . . . everyday . . ._

_And even now she's gone . . . I'm still holdin' on . . ._

"Aaaaahhhhh ! It's Fujisaki-kun !" some girls shrieked , pushing each other and arguing who gets to talk to me first . I didn't give a damn . As long as this girl was happy , I'm happy . . . Oh shit . . . What the hell am I saying . . .

_So tell me where do I start . . ._

'_Cause it's breakin' my heart . . ._

_Don't wanna let her go . . ._

Why is this song affecting me so much . . . It's not like I know her well . . . But what is this feeling . . . It's like my heart is being squeezed . . .

_Maybe my love will come back someday . . ._

_Only heaven knows . . ._

_And maybe our hearts will find their way . . ._

_Only heaven knows . . . _

_And all I can do is hope and pray . . ._

'_Cause heaven knows . . ._

Her voice . . . Full of emotion . . . Is it dedicated to someone ? Who was it ? Where is he ? Is he alive ? Or dead ? Damn . . . I'm thinking too much . . . But I can still manage to press the keys on my keyboard . . .

_My friends keep telling me . . ._

_That if you really love her you've gotta set her free . . ._

_And even if she returns in kind . . . I'll know she's mine . . ._

I wonder . . . Did Shindou-san and Hiro notice something wrong with me . . . ? I mean , I've been doing mistakes recently . . . I hope they don't find out about this . . . They'll be curious and ask a lot of questions . . . That's the last thing I want to happen . . .

_But tell me where do I start . . ._

'_Cause it's breakin' my heart . . ._

_Don't wanna let her go . . ._

_Maybe my love will come back someday . . ._

_Only heaven knows . . ._

_And maybe our hearts will find their way . . ._

_But only heaven knows . . . _

_And all I can do is hope and pray . . ._

'_Cause heaven knows . . ._

_Why I live in despair . . . _

'_Cause why do I awake up dreaming . . ._

_I know she's never there . . ._

_And all this time I act so brave . . ._

_I'm shaking inside . . . why does it hurt me so ?_

_Maybe my love will come back someday . . ._

_Only heaven knows . . ._

_And maybe our hearts will find their way . . ._

_But only heaven knows . . . _

_And all I can do is hope and pray . . ._

'_Cause heaven knows . . ._

_Heaven knows . . ._

_Heaven knows . . ._

The audience applauded , they screamed . I can see the expression in their faces that they were fascinated by her voice . She ran to me and wrapped an arm around my neck loosely and said "And also , please put your hands together for Fujisaki-san !"

"Wait . . . how come you know me ? I didn't even tell you my name yet ." I asked her , surprised that she already knew my identity .

"I sorta heard some girls scream your name ." she explained , as people handed her some cash . Some were coins , some were bills , but still they were money . I can see the overwhelming bliss in her eyes .

I looked at her as she waved to her new founded fans and thought 'I didn't know she looked prettier up close . . .'

(( Author's Notes : Please read and review . Please be honest in your reviews . If I'm not good , tell me . Honesty is the best policy ! feels sooooo old school Anyway , see you next chapter ! ))


	2. Amethyst meets Azure

BEHIND THE SCENES

Chapter 2 : W-who . . . ?

(( Author's Notes : Hi again ! hahaha ! ))

Fujisaki's POV

After the last person in the audience left , I started re-packing my keyboard to it's respective bag . It was like hell answering the questions of all those girls . Questions about the two of us being lovers started popping up one by one . Those questioning made me nervous and couldn't even say a word to answer them . I felt my sweat trickle down my face one by one as the girls walked toward me . It was like the end of the world is near . . . literally . . . Girls swarming , their faces eager to be able to hear the answer they wanted . It seemed they wanted to spread false rumors about this . Their evil , mischievous faces said so . Well , I just explained the whole story to them as calm as I can . I can't just scream 'Get the hell outta here !' . I wanted to . . . but that would be rude .

I noticed a black limousine pull over in front of us . 'Why is such a limousine here ?' I though . Suddenly the door opened slightly and a person wearing a black hat got out of the expensive looking vehicle . He was wearing a black business suit and over it , a long , dark , long sleeved vest with some sort of frizzy things on the end of each sleeve and at the collar part . I noticed that there was a smirk on his pale face .

"Fujisaki-san ?" he called me , taking off his hat and his smirk turning to a calm smile

"T-Tohma !" I shouted , shocked that he came here at such an awkward time . "Wh-why are you here !"

"He was fascinated by that girl's voice . Isn't that right , Ryuichi-san ?" he said , looking back at the limousine as a greenish-brown haired person with purplish blue eyes stepped out of the car and walked towards us . He brought along his pink stuffed bunny with a red bow around it's neckline , which seemed to be his most valuable possession .

"Hai hai !" he replied , glancing at the girl who just sang

"Sa-sakuma . . . san . . . ?" whispered the girl , her eyes widening as a blush appeared on her face

I looked at her for a moment . Her eyes once again sparkled as she stared at the well-known vocalist of Nittle Grasper , Sakuma Ryuichi . Why do I feel so frustrated . . . it's not like she likes Sakuma-san . . . or does she . . . ? The sparkle in her eyes . . . it was different from last time . . . Maybe she does have feelings towards Sakuma-san . . . But he's . . . 31 . . . Does she know that ? Or even if she did , is she fine with it ? Why do I ask these questions ? Don't tell me . . . that I'm . . . I'm jealous ! What the . . . Nah , maybe I am just tired carrying my keyboard around . It was a little heavy .

Before I knew it Sakuma-san was already talking to her . She looked timid and shy , and hardly said a sentence . She would reply Sakuma-san with very short phrases . I can see her blush getting deeper in color as time passes . He showed her his stuffed toy named Kumagoro to her and started to use it to talk to her .

Finally Sakuma-san asked "And your name , miss ?"

"I'm . . . My name is . . . Laura . . ." she said , twirling her two index fingers together

"Okay then , Laura-chan ! I asked Tohma if you can be part of Nittle Grasper ! Want to join us ? We heard you sing a while ago ! It was great ! Truly amazing ." the vocalist said to her , his ever so childish smile never leaving his face .

"R-really . . . ? I can be part of . . . Nittle Grasper . . . ?" she asked , still doubting what Sakuma-san just said

"Really ! Right , Tohma ?" Sakuma-san looked to the right , as Tohma nodded in reply .

"I . . . I really . . . don't know what to say . . ." she whispered as tears of joy started flowing down her soft cheeks . "Fujisaki-san ! Did you just hear that ! I'm going to be part of Nittle Grasper !" she said as she ran and hugged me tightly . Her tears were staining my shirt but I didn't care . I just placed my arms around her waist and hugged her back gently . "That's great news , isn't it ?" I said in a soft voice , feeling some sort of sadness within me . Why can't she be in Bad Luck . . . ? Well , there's really nothing I can do . I can't argue with the President of NG and the world-famous vocalist of Nittle Grasper . Even Tohma was the keyboardist of the said band . But still , I was happy for her . She was they finally noticed her great talent and get enough salary so she would be able to go on in with her life without any problems .

"It was all thanks to you , Fujisaki-san !" she said as she let go of me and smiled .

"No , it's was really your voice who helped you all this time ." I said , also letting her go .

"Maa . . . what a touching moment ." my cousin said , laughing softly .

I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face , trying to control my anger .

"Well , we'll let her stay in the guest room in NG building . We shall drive her there . How about you Fujisak-san ?" me blonde-haired cousin asked , but I declined the generous offer . Well , it's not my thing to rely on people .

"Suit yourself ." Tohma shrugged slightly as he gestured the girl to get in the shiny black vehicle

Laura quietly went inside the vehicle a blush obvious in her face as Ryuichi followed then Tohma . "Are you sure , Fujisaki-kun ?" Ryuichi asked me , his childish voice had a hint of mischief .

"I'll be fine , Sakuma-san ." I rejected the offer , walking towards my home . I have the feeling that they have plans for her . I just don't know if it is a good or a bad one . . .

Our POV

Ryuichi sat himself beside the shy girl as Tohma seated himself next Ryuichi . Soon after , the car moved and the girl was starting to yawn every now and then . "Sleepy ?" Tohma asked , glancing to Ryuichi's serious expression vaguely .

"Huh . . . ? I'm not sleepy . . ." the girl replied the blonde keyboardist , her voice soft and her eyes slowly closing .

"Oh , okay ."

Not more than 10 minutes , her head was sitting on Ryuichi's shoulders her eyes closed , breathing evenly . Ryuichi watched her as she slept , her lips slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled through her sleep . A charming smile appearing in his serious face .

"Ryuichi-san , I can see that you have been looking after that girl for a while now ." Tohma said , his ever so famous smile not leaving his face .

Not leaving his eyes from the peacefully sleeping girl beside him , the vocalist replied "She wore the outfit I secretly stuffed into her bag . It suits her perfectly ."

"That's why you wanted to drag me all the way here . . . You want me to see this girl sing . Honestly , I can see that she really does have potential . Her charisma is very intriguing ."

"Instead of the NG building . . ." Ryuichi started , as he looked at Tohma with a grin on his face .

"What is it , Ryuichi-san ?" Tohma asked , knowing that his band mate had something on his mind .

"Can you take us to my house ?" Ryuichi asked the favor , his innocence coming back .

Tohma chuckled at how fast he can switch personalities that easily and nodded , ordering the driver to go to the direction to where the vocalist lived .

(( Author's Notes : I'd appreciate it if I got more reviews ! And please be honest , ne ? see you next chapter ! ))


	3. Shadows of Childhood

BEHIND THE SCENES

Chapter 3 : Shadows of Childhood

(( hehe ! sorry for the late update ! this chapter is full of Flashbacks . . . I'm sowwy !))

Ryuichi's POV

Watching her sleep comfortably on my feather-filled bed , I remembered the times we would lounge around the riverside . Cuddling for each other's warmth . . . Feeling her head resting on my shoulders as her slender arms wrapped around my waist . . . How relaxed I felt at those moments . Just seeing her gentle , radiant smile made me tingle all over . Her loving touch caressing my emotions ever so slowly . . . killing me . She would listen to everything that came out of my lips . . . my problems , thoughts . . . my world . . . She knew if I were sad or happy no matter how hard I try to hide it . . . and if I cried , she would cry with me . . . But there is still one thing she didn't knew . . . me feelings for her . . . I didn't tell her . . . or rather . . . I couldn't tell her . . . because . . . She was just 13 . . . I was 29 . . . and she's . . . my adopted sister . . .

Soon after , my parents knew how I felt towards her . . . No wonder they did . . . I wasn't paying too much attention to my work . They decided to kill her because I wasn't myself anymore . . . I kept on thinking about her continuously , non-stop . . . making me , Noriko and Tohma separate . . . say bye bye to Nittle Grasper . . . Not long after Nittle Grasper was gone . . . I didn't know why but . . . My parents almost assassinated her . . . Too much hatred in their eyes made them violent towards Laura . How devastated I looked as I saw her lifeless body in the hospital bed as the monitors were beeping in a slow , low tone . . . Then and there I decided to go to America with Mr. K and promised myself never to go near her again . . . or so I thought . . .

"Sakuma . . . san . . . ?" she called my name , her eyes barely open .

"Hmm ?" I smiled , tucking my pink stuffed bunny beside her .

She fully closed her eyes once again , dozing off to sleep .

I gave out a slight chuckle and remembered the time she gave me Kumagoro . . .

I sat under a tree near the riverside , crying my heart out . I got another scolding by my dad . . . Still the same topic over and over . . . His words echoed through my head , scaring me . . . paralyzing me . . .

IF YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN , I'LL DEFINITLY KILL HER ! SO YOU CAN SEE WITH YOUR OWN EYES THAT SHE'S JUST A PEST TO YOUR SINGING CAREER !

Suddenly I heard footsteps . . . hearing the splashes created by the motion of the running and the wet grass . I can hear it going towards me . . . I looked to the right and saw her standing there . . . carrying a pink stuffed bunny .

"Ryu-oniisan . . . I want you . . . to have . . . this . . ." she said between breaths , fainting .

"Laura !" I shouted as I caught her before her body would reach the ground . She was soaking wet and she felt hot . . . I laid her head on my lap and placed back the hairs covering her pretty but now pale face .

"Oniisan . . . ?" she opened her eyes slowly , her weak amethyst eyes looking straight at my scared and worried azure ones .

"What is it ?" I asked

"Do you like it . . . ?"

I glanced at the stuffed animal beside me as more tears started trickling down my face . "I . . . love it , Laura . . ."

She reached out a hand to wipe away the wetness on my face "Don't cry oniisan . . . I'll just not come home anymore . . . okay . . . ?" she said , still smiling sweetly at me .

I grabbed her and hugged her tight . I didn't want to lose her . . . Even if my parents didn't want to see me with her . . . I don't care . . . As long as she's with me , I'm fine . Even if I will be beaten up , Let them beat me up . Just don't separate us from each other . . .

Seemingly endless tears started falling . . .

Then my worst nightmare came . . . one of our bodyguards pulled Laura away from me "Laura !" I shouted , being grabbed by another bodyguard . I struggled . I managed to punch the bodyguard's stomach with my elbow but more guards came to restrict me . "LAURA !"

"Ryu-oniisaaaaan !" she cried , pain filled her eyes from the dragging .

There . . . right in front of me . . . they beat her up . . . I saw it with both my eyes . . . how they tied both her hands and feet so tight that her wrists and ankles bled . The way they punch and kicked her weak body . . . How she forced herself not to cry for help . . . She just closed her eyes shut , not saying anything but only giving out small , painful shrieks . . . How her cries shattered every bit of me into pieces . . . Seeing her in a situation like that . . . I couldn't help her . . . I hated myself since that day . . . That explains switch personalities . . . serious to childish . . .

I walked towards the living room and laid myself in the couch , slowly closing my eyes to sleep .

Good thing she forgot what my parents did to her before . . . but . . . she also forgot everything we had and shared . . . Dammit all . . .


End file.
